solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Водородный транспорт
thumb|250px|Автобус [[Mercedes-Benz Citaro на водородных топливных элементах]] Водородный транспорт — это различные транспортные средства, использующие в качестве топлива водород. Это могут быть транспортные средства как с двигателями внутреннего сгорания, с газотурбинными двигателями, так и с водородными топливными элементами. Причины интереса к водородному транспорту В 2009 году примерно 25% выбросов углекислого газа в атмосферу Земли производилось в результате работы разного рода транспортаIEA - Publication:- Transport, Energy and CO2: Moving toward Sustainability. По оценке МЭА, уже к 2050 году это число удвоится и продолжит расти по мере того, как в развивающихся странах будет увеличиваться количество личных автомобилейТранспортники обсудят вопросы экологии в Токио . Кроме углекислого газа в атмосферу выбрасываются оксиды азота, ответственные за увеличение заболеваемости астмой, оксиды серы, ответственные за кислотные дожди и т. д. В морском транспорте зачастую используются низкокачественные дешёвые сорта топлива. Морской транспорт выбрасывает оксидов серы в 700 раз больше, чем автомобильный транспорт. По данным International Maritime Organization выбросы СО2 морским торговым флотом достигли 1,12 млрд тонн в год[http://www.guardian.co.uk/environment/2008/feb/13/climatechange.pollution John Vidal, True scale of C0 ₂emissions from shipping revealed The Guardian// Wednesday 13 February 2008]. Другой причиной повышения интереса к водородному транспорту является рост цен на энергоносители (в настоящее время подавляющее их большинство — уголь, нефть и их производные), дефицит топлива, стремление различных стран обрести энергетическую независимость . Двигатель внутреннего сгорания thumb|250px|[[BMW Hydrogen 7 с водородным двигателем внутреннего сгорания]] Водород может использоваться в качестве топлива в обычном двигателе внутреннего сгорания . В этом случае снижается мощность двигателя до 82 %-65 % в сравнении с бензиновым вариантом. Но если внести небольшие изменения в систему зажигания, мощность двигателя увеличивается до 117 % в сравнении с бензиновым вариантом, но тогда увеличится выход окислов азота из-за более высокой температуры в камере сгорания и возрастает вероятность подгорания клапанов и поршней при длительной работе на большой мощностиHydrogen Internal Combustion Engines as a Transitionary Technology. Кроме того, водород при температурах и давлениях, которые создаются в двигателе, способен вступать в реакцию с конструкционными материалами двигателя и смазкой, приводя к быстрому износу. Также водород очень летуч, из-за чего при использовании обычной карбюраторной системы питания может проникать в выпускной коллектор, где также воспламеняется из-за высокой температуры. Традиционные поршневые ДВС плохо приспособлены к работе на водороде. Обычно для работы на водороде используется роторный ДВС, так как в нём выпускной коллектор значительно удалён от впускного. История Первый двигатель внутреннего сгорания, работающий на водороде, создал (1752—1828) в 1806 году. Водород изобретатель производил электролизом воды. В блокадном Ленинграде бензин был в дефиците, но водород имелся в большом количестве. Военный техник Борис Шелищ предложил использовать воздушно-водородную смесь для работы заградительных аэростатов. На водород перевели двигатели внутреннего сгорания лебёдок аэростатов. Во время блокады в городе на водороде работало около 600 автомобилей.Любимцев В. В. «Вопросы и ответы» — М.: Дрофа, 1995; ISBN 5-7107-0448-2 Современное применение В настоящее время ограниченными партиями выпускаются: * BMW Hydrogen 7 и Mazda RX-8 hydrogen — двухтопливные (бензин/водород) легковые автомобили. Используют жидкий водород. * Ford E-450. Автобус. * Городские низкопольные автобусы MAN Lion City Bus. Берлинская транспортная компания BVG (Berliner Verkehrsbetriebe) к ноябрю 2009 года приобрела 14 автобусов MAN с двигателями внутреннего сгорания, работающими на водородеHydrogen Transports! Clean Public Transport Buses are Here and Now!. Boeing Company разрабатывает беспилотный самолёт для больших высот и большой продолжительности полёта (High Altitude Long Endurance (HALE). На самолёте установлен HICE производства Ford Motor CompanyBoeing представил мощнейший водородный беспилотник 14 июля 2010. Смеси традиционных видов топлива с водородом Широкое внедрение водородного топлива пока сдерживается более высокой ценой водорода по сравнению с привычными жидкими и газовыми топливами, отсутствием необходимой инфраструктуры. Промежуточным решением могут стать смеси традиционных топлив с водородом. Водород может использоваться для улучшения воспламеняемости бедных смесей в ДВС, работающем на традиционных видах топлива. Например, HCNG — смесь водорода с природным газом. Делаются установки, производящие водород из дистиллированной воды на борту транспортного средства. Далее водород добавляется к дизельному топливу. Такими установками оснащаются тяжелые грузовики и горная техника. Считается, что это позволяет сократить расход топлива и увеличить мощность двигателя и уменьшить экологическую вредность выбросовHyPower Receives Order for Additional On-Board Hydrogen Units from Cox Sanitation, хотя существуют и другие точки зрения Авиация В начале 1980-х годов в конструкторском бюро Н. Кузнецова (Самара) были разработаны авиационные двигатели, предназначенные для пассажирских самолётов Туполева. Эти двигатели, работающие на водороде, прошли стендовые и лётные испытания в составе борта Ту-155. События в России в конце 1980-х — начале 1990-х годов не позволили довести работы по водородным авиадвигателям Н. Кузнецова до широкого их применения в транспортной и пассажирской авиации. К настоящему времени сохранились несколько законсервированных работоспособных авиационных двигателей Н. Кузнецова на складах КБ в СамареОГЛЯДЫВАЯСЬ НА ПРОЙДЕННЫЙ ПУТЬ 2008, № 14 . 3 апреля 2008 года компания Boeing провела лётные испытания лёгкого двухместного самолёта Dimona с силовой установкой на водородных топливных элементахПервый пилотируемый самолёт на топливных элементах поднялся в воздух. Водородные топливные элементы Водородные топливные элементы могут производить электрическую энергию для электродвигателя на борту транспортного средства, заменив тем самым двигатель внутреннего сгорания, или применяться для бортового питания. История Первое транспортное средство на топливных элементах создала в 1959 году компания Allis-Chalmers Manufacturing Company (США). Щелочные топливные элементы (AFC) были установлены на трактор. В 1962 году — на автомобиль для гольфа. В 1967 году компания Union Carbide (США) установила топливные элементы на мотоцикл. Автомобильный транспорт thumb|250px| «Водородные» Toyota Highlander FCHV и Hyundai Tucson FCEV на заднем плане. Основное преимущество внедрения топливных элементов в наземные транспортные средства (например на автомобилях): предполагаемый высокий КПД. КПД современного автомобильного двигателя внутреннего сгорания достигает 35 %, а КПД водородного топливного элемента — 45 % и более. Во время испытаний автобуса на водородных топливных элементах канадской компании Ballard Power Systems был продемонстрирован КПД в 57 %. Ballard Power Pre-Production Fuel Cell Bus Fleet Program Advancing for 2010 Olympic Winter Games . КПД классического свинцового аккумулятора выше — до 70-90 %. Но основной фактор, сдерживающий массовое производство электромобилей — дороговизна и несовершенство аккумуляторов. Также перспективным направлением является применение на гибридных и электрических автомобилях суперконденсаторов. На автомобилях и автобусах устанавливают, как правило, топливные элементы на протон-обменной мембране (PEM). Их основные преимущества: компактность, малый вес, низкая температура процесса. В 2002 году Департамент Энергетики США (DoE) поставил цель — снизить к 2010 году стоимость топливных элементов до $45 за 1 кВт установленной мощности и до $30 за 1 кВт к 2015 году (в долларах 2002 года, без учёта инфляции). Это означает, что бортовой источник электроэнергии для силовой установки мощностью 100 кВт. (134 л. с.) будет стоить $3000, что сопоставимо со стоимостью двигателя внутреннего сгоранияDOE Hydrogen Program Record, October 31, 2008. Автомобили с силовыми установками на водородных топливных элементах производят и испытывают: * Ford Motor Company — Focus FCV; * Honda — Honda FCX; * Hyundai — Tucson FCEV (топливные элементы компании UTC Power); * Nissan — X-TRAIL FCV (топливные элементы компании UTC Power); * Toyota — Toyota Highlander FCHV, Toyota Mirai; * Volkswagen — space up!; * General Motors; * Daimler AG — Mercedes-Benz A-Class; * Daimler AG — Mercedes-Benz Citaro (топливные элементы компании Ballard Power Systems); * Toyota — FCHV-BUS; * Thor Industries — (топливные элементы компании UTC Power); * Irisbus — (топливные элементы компании UTC Power); и другие единичные экземпляры в Бразилии, Китае, Чехии и т. д. Первый в мире серийный автомобиль поступит в продажу в конце 2014 годаВодородный седан Toyota Mirai выходит в продажу 15 декабря 2014 года: * Toyota Mirai— водородный гибридный автомобиль на топливных элементах. С 2003 года по 2006 год 36 автобусов по программе Clean Urban Transport for Europe проехали более 2 млн км и перевезли 6 млн пассажиров. Расход топлива Opel Zafira с силовой установкой на водородных топливных элементах мощностью 94 кВт в условиях Вашингтона потребляет 1,83 кг водорода на 100 миль (160 км) пробега, то есть 6,4 литра бензинового эквивалента . Бензиновый аналог Opel Zafira с двигателем объёмом 1,6 л мощностью 85 кВт потребляет 5,8 л бензина на 100 км в условиях трассы. National Renewable Energy Laboratory (США) в своих расчётах использует среднюю дальность пробега легкового автомобиля равную 12000 миль в год (19200 км), потребление водорода — 1 кг на 60 миль (96 км) пробега. То есть одному легковому автомобилю на водородных топливных элементах в год требуется 200 кг водорода, или 0,55 кг в день. Один килограмм водорода считают равным по энергетической ценности одному галлону (3,78 л) бензинаHydrogen Data. Железнодорожный транспорт Железнодорожные двигательные установки должны развивать довольно большую мощность, тогда как компактность железнодорожных двигательных установок менее важна чем на автомобильном транспорте. Железнодорожный транспорт представляет собой огромный рынок сбыта для силовых установок на водородных топливных элементах. В настоящее время около 60 % грузов по железной дороге во всём мире перевозят тепловозы. Еще одна выгодная возможность — построить, используя топливные элементы, локомотивы сочетающие достоинства тепловоза и электровоза (способность питаться от контактной сети на электрифицированных линиях и автономность при прохождении неэлектрифицированных участков). Железнодорожный исследовательский технологический институт (Япония) планирует запустить поезд на водородных топливных элементах в эксплуатацию к 2010 годуHydrogen Trains — HydrailDevelopment of Fuel Cell Electric Car . Поезд сможет развивать скорость 120 км/ч., дальность пробега на одной заправке — 300—400 км. Прототип был испытан 18 февраля 2004 годаKazuhiko Tezuka\\20 Years of Railway Technical Research Institute (RTRI). В США эксплуатация локомотива на водородных топливных элементах мощностью 2 тыс. л. с. должна была начаться в 2009 годуBNSF explores the fuel cell Railway Gazette International . Локомотив создавался с 2003 года при участии Министерства обороны США (DoD) для нетактических военных целей и коммерческого использования2007 Niche Transport Transport Survey Volume 1 . В Дании водородный поезд курсирует между городами Vemb, Lemvig и Thyboron. Протяженность маршрута — 59 км, что ограничено ёмкостью водородных баков. Проект получил название Danish Hydrogen Train ProjectThe Hydrogen Train . Разработки водородного железнодорожного подвижного состава также ведутся в Японии компаниями HitachiThe Hydrogen Train/ Feasibility Study — Main Report July 2005 — August 2006 и Kinki SharyoNihon Keizai Shimbun July 15, 2003. Институт транспорта и инфраструктурных систем Fraunhofer (Германия) создал прототип гибрида трамвая и автобуса. AutoTram оснащен водородным топливным элементом и маховиком, который заряжается при торможении и разгоняет вагон при старте. Прототип имеет длину 18 метров, но институт заявляет, что возможно создание 56-метровых вагонов вместимостью на 300 пассажиров. Топливный элемент производства компании Ballard Power Systems, маховик компании CCM Nuenen. 10 кг водорода хранится на крыше. AutoTram развивает скорость 60 км/ч.Projekt: AutoTram Водный транспорт thumb|400px|Hydrogen challenger — германский танкер. Производит водород на борту из энергии ветра. Для внедрения водородных топливных элементов в морской транспорт в Европе в 2003 году был создан консорциум FellowSHIP (Fuel Cells for Low Emissions Ships)FellowSHIP: Fuel Cells on the Brink of Commercialization. В консорциум FellowSHIP входят компании Det Norske Veritas (DNV), Eidesvik Offshore, MTU CFC Solutions, Vik-Sandvik и Wärtsilä Automation Norway. Также в Европе созданы: * Консорциум Fuel Cell Boat BV. В консорциум входят компании: Alewijnse, Integral, Linde Gas, Marine Service North и Lovers. * некоммерческая ассоциация Водорода и Топливных Элементов на Морском Транспорте (Marine Hydrogen & Fuel Cell Association MHFCA). В ассоциацию вошли 120 организаций. Цели ассоциации: разработка планов применения водорода на морском транспорте, установление контактов для совместных исследовательских проектов, определение приоритетов для развития, преодоление барьеров, разработка кодов, стандартов и правил использования водородных технологий в морских приложениях. В Германии производятся подводные лодки класса U-212 с топливными элементами производства Siemens AG. U-212 стоят на вооружении Германии, поступили заказы из Греции, Италии, Кореи, Израиля. Под водой лодка работает на водороде и практически не производит шумов. Испанская судостроительная компания Navantia, S.A. планирует начать производство подводных лодок класса S-80 с силовыми установками на PEM водородных топливных элементах мощностью 300 кВт. Водород производится на борту подводной лодки из этанола. Поставщик топливных элементов компания UTC Power (США). S-80 предназначены для охраны побережья. Применение водородных топливных элементов позволит сократить уровень шумов, и увеличить время нахождения под водой. Эксплуатация Zemships началась летом 2008 года. Исландия планирует перевести на водород все рыболовецкие суда. Для производства водорода будет использоваться геотермальная энергия и энергия ГЭС. Авиация thumb|300px|Самолёт Boeing с силовой установкой на топливных элементах. Первый пилотируемый полёт самолёта с силовой установкой на PEM топливных элементах мощностью 20 кВт. состоялся 3 апреля 2008 годаBoeing Successfully Flies Fuel Cell-Powered Airplane. Проект разрабатывался компанией Boeing и группой европейских компаний. Топливные элементы производства компании UQM Technologies (США). Fraunhofer Institute (Германия) разрабатывает беспилотный вертолёт с силовой установкой на водородных топливных элементах. (Вес топливного элемента — 30 грамм. Мощность — 12 ватт.)Fraunhofer Researchers working on helicopters with fuel cells . Также беспилотные летательные аппараты на топливных элементах разрабатываются компаниями США и Израиля. Вспомогательный транспорт Вспомогательный транспорт, эксплуатируемый на ограниченных пространствах: складах, аэродромах, крупных промышленных фабриках, военных базах и т. д. Наиболее активно водородные топливные элементы устанавливаются на складские вилочные погрузчики. Чуть менее половины новых топливных элементов, установленных в 2006 году на транспортные средства, были установлены на складские погрузчики. Замена аккумуляторных батарей на топливные элементы позволит значительно сократить площади, занимаемые аккумуляторными цехами. Для обслуживания аккумуляторов 12 погрузчиков требуется 370 кв. м., тогда как водородная заправочная станция занимает площадь 18,5 кв.м. (данные испытаний Wal-Mart). На заправку водородом одного погрузчика требуется всего около 2 минут. Крупные распределительные центры площадью 90000 м² требуют 100—300 погрузчиков и по три комплекта аккумуляторов на каждый погрузчик. Аккумуляторы меняются по 300 раз в сутки. Крупные розничные торговые сети (Wal-Mart, Kroger, Target, Sysco, SuperValu, Ahold и т. д.) управляют парком 5000-20000 складских погрузчиков. В 2009 году в США начался активный перевод складских погрузчиков на водород. Свои погрузчики на водород начали переводить компании: NestleNestlé Waters Converts Lift Trucks from LPG to Hydrogen Fuel Cells, розничная сеть H-E-B (Техас)Nuvera to Deliver Fuel Cell Systems and Hydrogen Station to H-E-B , Anheuser BuschFuel cells to power A-B forklifts, NissanNissan North America Deploys Oorja Direct Methanol Fuel Cell Packs for Material Handling Equipment, GENCOGENCO PURCHASES 136 GENDRIVE FUEL CELLS FROM PLUG POWER , Coca-ColaCoca-Cola Consolidated to Install Hydrogen Fueled Forklifts и другие. Другие виды транспорта thumb|250px|Велосипед с водородными топливными элементами производства китайской компании Shanghai Pearl. Экспорт в Испанию начался в мае 2008 года. Водородные топливные элементы устанавливаются на велосипеды, мотоциклы, скутеры, подводные лодки и др. Бортовое питание Водородные топливные элементы могут использоваться и для бортового питания самолётов, морских судов, крупных грузовиков. Для бортового питания могут применяться SOFC-топливные элементы. В 2006 году производители топливных элементов совместно с Европейским Агентством Авиационной Безопасности (EASA) начали разрабатывать стандарты сертификации топливных элементов для самолётов. Airbus выступает координатором европейского проекта New Configured Aircraft (CELINA). Проект работает над снижением веса и размеров топливных элементов мощностью 400—600 кВт. 40 % электроэнергии Airbus A330-300 будет вырабатывать в водородных топливных элементах . Разработчикам поставлена цель — увеличить это количество до 60 %. Первые лётные испытания установки для бортового питания на водородных топливных элементах мощностью 20 кВт. проведены Airbus в феврале 2008 года на самолёте Airbus A320«Airbus has successfully tested a fuel cells system in flight». Использование силовых установок на водородных топливных элементах на самолётах позволит снизить уровень шума, потребление топлива и выбросы экологически опасных газов. Boeing также разрабатывает SOFC-топливные элементы для бортового питания. Силовая установка мощностью 440 кВт. позволит сократить потребление керосина на 75 % во время стоянки на земле. Боинг планирует завершить разработки к 2015 году . В марте 2008 года во время экспедиции STS-123 шаттла Endeavour топливные элементы производства компании UTC Power преодолели рубеж в 100 тысяч операционных часов в космосеUTC Power Fuel Cells Achieve Milestone, Topping 100,000 Hours in Space. Водородные топливные элементы производят энергию на борту шаттлов с 1981 года. Факторы, сдерживающие внедрение водородных технологий * отсутствие водородной инфраструктуры (частично эту проблему можно разрешить в частности устройством домашних заправок при частных жилых домах). * несовершенные технологии хранения водорода (см. статью Хранение водорода); * отсутствие стандартов безопасности, хранения, транспортировки, применения и т. д.; * распространённые современные способы безопасного хранения водорода требуют большего объёма топливных баков, чем для бензина. Поэтому в разработанных на сегодняшний день автомобилях замена топлива на водород приводит к значительному уменьшению объёма багажника.Водородная сказка Возможно в будущем эта проблема будет преодолена, но скорее всего за счёт некоторого увеличения габаритов легковых авто. (Для других классов автомобилей (автобусов, грузовых автомобилей, разнообразных специальных автомашин) проблема увеличения габаритов транспортного средства не столь остра. В частности на автобусах топливные элементы могут размещаться на крыше кузова, подобно тому как это делается например с троллейбусным электрооборудованием.) Опасность водородного топлива Опасность использования водорода как топлива связана с двумя факторами: высокой летучестью водорода, из-за которой он проникает через очень небольшие зазоры, и лёгкость воспламенения. С другой стороны, при пробое топливного бака бензин разливается лужей по поверхности, тогда как водород улетучивается в виде направленной струиМоделирование утечки топлива. Сравнение водорода с бензином. Университет Майами, 2001. Однако есть опасность заполнения замкнутого пространства салона автомобиля водородом. Критика водородного транспорта * Смесь водорода с воздухом взрывоопасна. Водород более опасен, чем бензин, так как горит в смеси с воздухом в более широком диапазоне концентраций. Бензин не горит при лямбда менее 0,5 и более 2, водород при таких соотношениях горит великолепно. Но водород, хранящийся в баках при высоком давлении, в случае пробоя бака очень быстро испаряется. Для транспорта разрабатываются специальные безопасные системы хранения водорода — баки с многослойными стенками, из специальных материалов и т. д. (К примеру, бак из нанотрубок, заполненных водородом.) Но, всё равно это в целом удорожает весь цикл эксплуатации транспортного средства, ложась расходами на плечи потребителя. * Водородная силовая установка на базе традиционного ДВС значительно сложнее и дороже в обслуживании, чем обычный ДВС (особенно дизельный). По данным Массачусетского технологического института, эксплуатация водородного автомобиля на данном этапе развития водородных технологий обходится в сто раз дороже, чем бензинового. * Пока нет достаточного опыта эксплуатации водородного транспорта. * Нет возможности быстрой дозаправки в пути из канистры или от другого автомобиля. * Для заправки водородом требуется построить сеть заправочных станций. Для заправочных станций, заправляющих автомобили жидким водородом стоимость оборудования выше, чем для заправочных станций, заправляющих автомобили жидким топливом (бензином, этанолом и дизельным топливом). (Согласно GM, строительство 12 тысяч водородных заправочных станций в 2005 году оценивалось в $12 млрд, то есть $1 млн на одну заправочную станциюGM Plans Fuel-Cell Propulsion Vehicles, в то время как комплект оборудования для бензиновых заправочных станций стоит от $40 тыс., в среднем $100-200 тыс.Авто заправочная станция ) . * Цена 8 евро за литр(500 руб).Водородный взрыв.. * Летучесть водорода самая высокая среди газов. Таким образом, водород трудно сохранить в жидком виде, это затрудняет хранение водорода, транспортировку, и использование в баке. Так как топливо испарится из бака полностью за короткое время. За девять дней испаряется полбака топлива BMW Hydrogen * В настоящий момент пока водород производится путём расхода значительного количества электроэнергии Цитата: «Сейчас на производство одного кубометра молекулярного водорода на электролизных заводах нужно затратить в среднем от четырех до пяти киловатт энергии. Всерьез говорить о водороде в качестве автомобильного топлива можно лишь в том случае, если он буде производится из энергии, которая может производиться на гидроэлектростанциях, либо на приливных электростанциях, либо из другого более дешевого альтернативного источника электроэнергии и не будет требовать сжигания ископаемого топлива, так как само ископаемое топливо (нефть, газ, уголь) является лучшей альтернативой водороду. Сейчас существуют проекты по строительству Мезенской ПЭС и Пенжинская ПЭС приливных электростанций и как вариант использования огромного количества энергии, вырабатываемых этими мощными станциями, является производство водорода с его последующей транспортировкой в более населенные части страны Конкурирующие технологии * Электромобиль * Гибридный автомобиль * Транспортные средства на жидком азоте * Транспортные средства на сжатом воздухе См. также * Топливный элемент * Водородная заправочная станция * Водородное шоссе * Автомобиль на воде Примечания Ссылки * Comparison of Transportation Options in a Carbon-Constrained World: Hydrogen, Plug-in Hybrids and Biofuels * http://www.fuelcellsworks.com/ * http://www.greencarcongress.com/ Категория:Водородная энергетика Категория:Транспортные средства Категория:Автомобильные технологии Категория:Экологически чистый транспорт